Él es perfecto
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Porque Sasuke Uchiha era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, su belleza descomunal no dejaba impune a nadie; Yo, Naruto Uzumaki os diré la verdad.


**

* * *

**

**D**isclaimer**:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Esto es un Universo Alterno, principios de OOC, Naruto POV.

―●◊●―

'Él es perfecto'

―●◊●―

Por: .Gaa

―●◊●―

Ellas veían lo que querían ver de Uchiha Sasuke, nunca lograban comprender la dimensión de la belleza del todopoderoso Uchiha ―como ellas le decían― ni tampoco tenían que soportar verlo a diario con sus mil y una manía a flor de piel, porque sencillamente ellas no eran las novias de Uchiha Sasuke, ni tampoco su compañero de piso.

¿Y saben qué es lo que más me molesta?... ¡Qué yo sí sé lo que hace el muy desgraciado todos los días!, soy yo el que lo tiene que soportar con sus mil y una extravagancia, soy yo: Uzumaki Naruto, quien lo tiene que aguantar diciendo cosas absurdas del Ramen y la dieta balanceada, que me cepille los dientes, que el maldito acondicionador de cabello sea de tal marca para que sea sedoso, porque él, Uchiha Sasuke, era el ser más perfecto de la tierra: Inteligente, apuesto, con esos aires de misterio, con aquella 'delicada' figura. Yo era quien conocía al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke.

―¡Dobe!, ¡¿Dónde dejaste mi acondicionador, idiota?!

Y ahí comenzaba mi día.

Sasuke todas las mañanas se levantaba a las siete, aunque nosotros ingresáramos a las ocho un cuarto a trabajar, él se levantaba a esa hora para cumplir con su endemoniada rutina.

Era evidente que los Uchiha de por sí tenían una belleza cautivadora, mi queridísima "tía" Uchiha Mikoto poseía aquella fineza que fue heredada medianamente por sus hijos, mientras que su padre 'soberbio' Fugaku les dio el temple y la 'madurez', pero todo aquello de que el era un adonis hedonista Uchiha, que venía de la unión de hermafrodita: La diosa del Amor, con un tipo 'X', era una vil y absurda mentira.

Sasuke todos los días comenzaba una ducha larga, para tonificar su cuerpo, aquella piel sedosa y aquel hedor atrayente no se hacía por sí solo, Sasuke tenía las más finas especias en la ducha, con las cuales se bañaba hasta lograr que su cuerpo desprendiera aquel sutil y atrayente hedor hasta cuando sudaba. Luego de aquellos minutos ―veinte para ser exactos― Sasuke salía con una toalla cubriendo tanto sus partes nobles, como su cabello y caminaba al clóset, donde sacaba lo primero que encontraba, porque aunque nadie lo pudiera creer: Toda la ropa de Sasuke combinaba.

Su sonrisa de comercial dental o su cuerpo de modelo no se hizo solo, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean Sasuke es un fanático de sus dientes y su cuerpo.

Todos los malditos meses tenía una cita con su dentista, el cual le admiraba la perfección de sus blanquecinos dientes y le receta pastas dentales para mayor eficacia, otro punto el cual nunca deben olvidar: Sasuke Uchiha se cepilla los dientes después de cada maldita comida. Incluso cuando salimos una tarde cualquiera a un restaurant cualquiera, Sasuke lleva en su maldito bolso su cepillo suave y su Pepsodent White a todas partes, ¡No importaba el lugar!... ¡ah! y por si fuera poco, si el dichoso sitio no tenía agua potable: Sasuke siempre cargaba con su botella de agua mineral libre en calorías y **potable**. Porque el muy idiota dormía con su amigo cepillo dental.

Y su cuerpo, bien no lo niego, el muy bastardo tiene el mejor cuerpo que puede haber pisado la tierra, sus músculos 'perfectamente' tonificados, sus piernas duras a su justa medida, aquella curvatura en la cual finalizaba su espalda estaba levantada y se 'meneaba' con estilo; ¿Y todo aquello gracias a qué?, a que el muy descarado iba tres veces a la semana al mejor gimnasio de la ciudad, para luego finalizar con su jodido 'Spa', método de 'relajación' que hacia también Itachi ―sí, y yo también―, en donde nos cubrían de mil y un aceite para que nuestros músculos se destensaran, no hubieran nudos en nuestras espaldas y salir de allí con renovadas fuerzas, y todo salía absolutamente gratis porque aquel lugar era una extensión del Imperio Uchiha.

También estaba su dichosa dieta libre de calorías, el muy bastardo no comía ni tomaba nada que tuviera más calorías de las que necesitaba; y si comía Ramen, al otro día estaba con sus ensaladas de tomate y verduras con una sopa ligera. Uchiha Sasuke y su maldita dieta 'sana'.

Y sus jodidos modales, ¡Modales mi madre!, obviamente sólo algunos conocían cuán borde podía llegar a ser Uchiha Sasuke, sus 'amigos', mejor dicho. Su rostro altivo siempre reflejaba que él tenía la razón, y hasta ahora no tenía ninguna palabra para contradecirlo: El muy bastardo era muy inteligente.

Tanto Mikoto como Fugaku entrenaron ―de cierta manera― a que ambos de sus hijos utilizaran aquella atracción sexual de ellos para lograr que todos ―incluídos los hombres― cumplieran sus caprichos o los beneficiaran, y el cómo caminar incluía aquello.

Pero había algo que era innato en Sasuke, y eso era su nacarada piel, que por mucho tiempo al sol parecía no tomar color ―después me enteré que utilizaba bloqueador―, como también aquella actitud altiva y soberbia, ¡Digna de un Uchiha!

Y aquel 'misterio' que ondeaba en su caminar no era más que un vil trauma que su padre le había provocado, no era que Sasuke fuera un 'anti-social', es que el muy bastardo no sabe cómo iniciar una relación, y mucho me costó que aceptara tomar café conmigo.

Todo tiene su explicación.

En fin, el muy bastardo por muy perfecto que se vea, es el ser con más manías que he encontrado en mi vida, ¡Y eso nadie lo conoce! Después de todo me siento bien sabiendo que yo soy el único ser humano ―aparte de su familia― que conoce aquellas absurdas rutinas diarias.

―¡Naruto!, no desayunaré tu porquería de Ramen. ¡¿Dónde demonios metiste las verduras?!, ¡NARUTO!

Su estúpida dieta balanceada, _Mister perfección_.

* * *

―●◊●―

**B**ien. Un One-shot para ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Dejo en evidencia que es una clara sátira a los Canon!Sue de Sasuke. Sasuke no es perfecto joder, es un personaje, y que lo coloquen como el dios redentor de todos los mortales con su magnificencia y su belleza es una gran falacia.

Se despide, y espero sus comentarios al respecto de mi escrito:

Gaa


End file.
